Have a Good Day
by JMolover13
Summary: Red Swan Queen. A bit of fluff in which all three ladies come out to everyone thanks to Henry's insistance.


**AN: Hope you all don't mind… I brought my favorite old lady back for this one… Norma Winston…**

Ruby always left first… She had to be at work before everyone else in Storybrooke it seemed… she had to get coffee and breakfast ready for everyone in the town, so everyone in town could function in the mornings.

She looked at the other two women in their king sized bed and smiled. She walked around to the side they had all rolled to in the night and kissed Regina first and Emma second.

"Mmm," Emma started to wake up.

"No, no…" Red smirked and kissed her again, "Go back to sleep. I'm leaving."

"I'll go with you…" Emma tried again.

"No, Honey, I'm okay… Go back to sleep." She stroked the blonde's hair a moment, making sure that she didn't try to get up again.

She started to pull away, but she felt Regina's hand around her wrist. She knelt down but said nothing.

Regina only felt for her face, eyes still closed, and once she had her cheek and pulled her in for another kiss, "We don't mind waking up before dawn, Darling."

Ruby laughed as softly as a person can, "Do you even remember the last time you said that?"

Even though her eyes were closed, Regina cocked a brow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you two don't need 'beauty' sleep, you need 'bitchy' sleep." She grinned and kissed Regina's cheek, "Go back to sleep… I'll have all of your breakfasts when you come to the diner, alright?"

"Okay." Emma said, letting them both know that she was still half awake.

Ruby shook her head and kissed her dosing lovers once more then crept passed Henry's room—the boy woke up to feathers floating to the ground… in the neighbor's house… he was the lightest damn sleeper. Then she made her way out of the mansion. It had started out as a sad thing… Ruby coming to live at the mansion two years before. Granny passed and it completely devastated her… then, the tensions between Emma and Regina were finally settled, with her help and the three of them kind of became a bit of a couple. For all pretenses, Ruby keeps her clothes in her originally assigned room, but Henry knows what's going on, so does the town… they don't mask it well… But the town doesn't seem to mind, if anything it seems protective because Ruby is finally happy, the sheriff is finally happy and the mayor is finally tolerable… and happy.

After hearing the front door close, Emma pulled Regina into her hold tighter and giggled, "She called you a bitch."

"She called me bitchy when I don't get enough sleep… which I am." Regina turned and kissed Emma's neck, "The same could be said for you, which is why she included you when she said it… So go back to sleep, Honey." Regina whispered.

Emma only snorted before she decided that sleep was a good thing.

An hour and a half later, the other two women were up, ready for the day and waiting on their son. They made their way inside the vacant diner and took their normal place in the back of the restaurant. Ruby came over with a smirk and poured Emma and Regina coffee then gave Henry a mug of hot cocoa.

He looked up at her, "Bless you, Ruby!" He said before he gulped at the hot beverage.

Regina and Emma both raised their glasses, agreeing with their son and giving Ruby the same look he did before they took drinks of their own.

Ruby laughed, "How is it that not one of you is a morning person?"

"The kid gets it from me… Regina's is your only shot, Rubes…"

"I have to be in the mood to get out of bed… I was this morning, but something kept telling me to go back to sleep…" She only shrugged then hid her smile in her mug.

Henry rolled his eyes and looked at his mom.

"What?" Regina looked at him questioningly.

"I know that it's Ruby… the 'something'… You don't have to hide that you all are together from me… I'm your kid."

"How could you possibly know…?" Regina asked dumbly.

"I'm twelve, not an idiot… You guys look at her the way you look at each other… and she looks at you the same… plus… Ruby's bed hasn't been used in over a year."

"Okay, how do you know that?" Ruby asked with a surprised stare.

"Because I put 10 mouse traps in it and I have yet to hear you scream."

"Henry! Why would you do that?" Emma asked with a bit of a smirk.

"To prove my theory… I knew that she wasn't going use it, I just wanted proof." He shrugged. Then after a moment, he looked back to them all, "I don't mind having three moms… I don't think that you guys should have to hide it either… I mean, if you really think about it, the whole town already knows."

"Do they?" Regina asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah they do." They heard a voice from across the way to see their favorite resident, Norma Winston.

"Oh really, Miss Norma? The whole town or just the best gossips?" Ruby smirked.

"Oh the whole town, but that's just thanks to the best gossips, Dear." She grinned as she settled in her seat, "We all know, so listen to the boy… It will be a lot less taxing for us all to stop pretending that we're looking the other way when someone kisses Miss Ruby here…"

Regina, Emma and Ruby all flushed and Henry turned back to them from looking at Norma, "See? No one cares…"

They all nodded and breakfast was finished in silence. Emma looked at Regina then at Ruby as they were standing to leave. She decided to bit the bullet and test to see if the town really didn't care or if just Norma and Henry didn't care.

She stood from the booth and threw a couple bills down, "Come on, kid. Let's get you to school." She leant down and kissed Regina, "Have a good day, Baby." She said with a smile.

"You too, Honey." Regina smiled.

Then Emma walked over to Ruby behind the counter and kissed her as well… all eyes on her, "See you at lunch, Babe." She said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Bye…." Ruby's voice was high pitched and barely there, "Honey…" She breathed out.

Regina shook her head as she watched Emma and Henry walk out. Henry, of course laughing heartily, "DID YOU SEE THEIR FACES?!" He asked almost jumping as the two of them made their way towards the school.

Regina felt all eyes turn to her from Ruby and she took the last couple drinks from her coffee and stood. She walked to Ruby as well, knowing everyone was still staring and kissed Ruby's cheek, since the brunette refused to look at her. Once that happened though, Ruby turned in shock once more and Regina captured her lips, "We'll come pick you up this evening? I'll make dinner." She said, "Have a good day, Darling."

"O…kay…" Ruby shook her head as she watched her other lover leave… she couldn't help the grin that formed over her features.


End file.
